Hannah Wyatt
= Powers and Abiltiies * Martial Arts - Hannah is very skilled in martial arts. * Crystallization - The user can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into crystal. * Crystal Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogenous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts. * Crystal Weaponry - User can to create or wield weaponry with power over crystal, which grants the user a wide variety of crystal-based abilities. This ability is not only specific to mystic weapons, but also technologically advanced weapons. The power of the weapons depends on what they were created for or what level of crystal-based ability they posses. * Powers Via Crystal - The user gains various special powers and/or effects derived through the use of supernatural gems/crystals. The powers gained could be permanent or temporary. * Crystal Attacks - The user can release/use crystals to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Crystal Imprisonment - The user can bind, imprison and/or otherwise stop object/being by surrounding them completely by using crystals. * Crystal Exoskeleton - The user can form armor around their body or a shape it from crystal and crystalline materials for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Some users can even use it for deflecting beam-based attacks making them near useless. * Crystal Magic - User can use magic with/through crystals/gems, using them for various magical purposes like heal wounds, summon entities, creating a contract, impose/break seals, etc. * Crystal Blast - The user can release crystals over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Crystal Generation - The user can create crystals from nothing or the surrounding environment and use them for a variety of purposes. * Blood Crystallization - The user can solidify, or crystallize, the blood within themselves or others to use as weapons and/or tools. * Crystal Shield Construction - The user can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of crystal. * Mirror Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate mirrors, objects that reflect light in a way that preserves much of its original quality subsequent to its contact with the mirror. Most mirrors are designed for visible light; however, mirrors designed for other types of waves or other wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation are also used, especially in non-optical instruments. * Pain Inducement - User is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to their targets using supernatural means. * Pain Empowerment - Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the pain of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the pain or even slow or stop aging. * Pain Manipulation - User can sense and manipulate mental, emotional, and physical agony, painand suffering, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing pain, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. * Pain Illusion - Pain illusion is the ability to trick an individual's mind into thinking they are in physical pain. Though it has no physical affect on the body, the pain is quite effective to put a target down no matter the size. * Pain Magic - The user can utilize different methods of inflicting and utilizing pain as a form of magic. They can use different spells to formulate their inflicting of pain or they can use pain - their own or of others - in their spells.